Love In Library
by Hanny WYF-HZT
Summary: : Ditempat ini aku bertemu dengannya dan jatuh cinta padanya. Ditempat ini pula aku merasakan manis dan pahitnya cinta. Diantara beribu jumlah buku merupakan saksi cinta kami. YunJae Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua chara milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Kalo YunJae milik Cassie dan Fic ini punya saya.

Pairing : YunJae, HanChul, YooSu de el el

Rating : T (Masih belajar membuat rating M hohoho)

Genre : Drama, Romance

Warning : OOC, Shounen ai aka Boys Love, Typhos, Gaje, Lebay, Abal, little humor and Don't Like Dont Read.

Yunho 18 tahun

Jaejoong 16 tahun

Hankyung 20 tahun

Heechul 20 tahun

Yoochun 18 tahun

Junsu 16 tahun

Gongchan 16 tahun

Jinyoung 18 tahun

" " Bicara

' ' Mind

Summary : Ditempat ini aku bertemu dengannya dan jatuh cinta padanya. Ditempat ini pula aku merasakan manis dan pahitnya cinta. Diantara beribu jumlah buku merupakan saksi cinta kami.

Langsung saja baca yah. Fic ini terinspirasi dari Sekaiichi Hatsukoi OVA. Ini fic pertama aku mian kalo jelek. Silakan dinikmati hohoho~

**LOVE IN LIBRARY**

Chapter 1

Sang mentari mulai menampakkan dirinya di kota Seoul dan membagikan sinarnya yang hangat keseluruh penjuru kota tersebut. Tanpa terkecuali pada salah satu rumah yang agak mewah dan lebih tepatnya pada salah satu kamar yang terdapat seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur pulas dan nyenyak. Namun karena sinar matahari yang agak terang yang melewati tirai gorden membuat sang namja mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hooaamm... Sudah pagi rupanya yah?" Tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengucek matanya. Kemudian turun dari kasurnya yang berukuran king size itu setelah sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya yang agak kaku. Dengan langkah gontai dia menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat dikamarnya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Jaejoong bercermin terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan kalo penampilannya sudah sempurna. Kenapa? Karena sekarang Jaejoong akan mengikuti acara penerimaan murid baru di salah satu sekolah paling bergengsi di Seoul yaitu Dong Bang High School. Dan Jaejoong merupakan murid kelas satu yang baru berhasil lulus tes masuk dengan nilai memuaskan.

"Oke, persiapan sudah beres. Waktunya berangkat sekolah di hari pertamaku. Hwaiting!" Seru Jaejoong semangat sambil keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Disana tepatnya ruang makan terdapat orang tua dan kakak lelaki Jaejoong yang juga cantik bernama Kim Heechul yang sekarang sudah kuliah di salah satu Universitas di Seoul. Appa Jaejoong yang sedang membaca koran mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jejoong yang baru saja duduk.

"Joongie, jangan buat masalah di hari pertamamu sekolah. Ne?" Tanya appa Jaejoong yang kemudian fokus kembali pada koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tentu appa. Memangnya Joongie anak nakal seperti Heechul hyung?" Balas Jaejoong yang mulai memakan roti bakar yang sudah disiapkan sang umma dan mengacuhkan death glare dari sang kakak yang dijuluki Cinderella.

"Ya, apa maksud kata-katamu bocah?" Kata Heechul yang tersinggung dengan perkataan Jaejoong barusan dan mendeath glare sang dongsaeng.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar chagi. Pagi hari kok sudah bertengkar? Umma tidak suka itu, lagipula ini sudah mulai agak siang. Sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi sekolah atau kalian bisa terlambat" Kata Nyonya Kim lembut.

"Ne umma, kalo begitu kami berangkat dulu yah" Ucap Jaejoong dan menghampiri ummanya, kemudian memberi kecupan pada sang umma yang juga dilakukan hyungnya lalu pergi berangkat sekolah.

"Hah... Dasar mereka itu ada-ada saja" Ucap nyonya Kim sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku tidak dapat kecupan dari anakku sendiri?" Kata Tuan Kim yang dibalas dengan cubitan di pipi oleh sang istri.

Di Jalanan kota Seoul terilhat sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam yang didalamnya terdapat sepasang kakak dan adik yang sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Sang kakak kim Heechul sibuk mengemudi sedang sang adik Kim Jaejoong sibuk berkirim pesan dengan temannya Kim Junsu. Setiap hari mereka selalu berangkat bersama-sama ke sekolah karena selain jarak sekolah mereka yang cukup dekat, juga karena sang adik yang belum bisa mengemudikan kendaraan.

'Aku sudah berada di sekolah sekarang. Kau masih dimana hyung?' Itulah isi pesan yang dibaca Jaejoong sekarang dari temannya Kim Junsu.

'Sebentar lagi aku sampai. Kau tunggu di gerbang saja junsu-ie' Balas Jaejoong.

'Oke, aku akan menunggumu hyung. Kita masuk kelas sama-sama' Balas Junsu. Setelah membaca sms tersebut Jaejoong menyimpan kembali handphonenya di saku celananya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti aku tak bisa menjemputmu. Aku ada urusan dengan temanku jadi kau pulang naik bis saja." Ucap Heechul yang dari tadi diam karena fokus pada pada jalanan.

"Dengan siapa hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Jangan-jangan dengan Hangkyung hyung yah?" Laanjut Jaejoong asal yang ternyata berhasil membuat hyungnya itu blushing.

"Ya! bukan urusanmu bocah." Balas Heechul.

"Hahaha... Ternyata tebakanku benar. Hyung suka padanya kan? Soalnya ketika hyung habis menerima telepon dari dia, hyung suka senyam senyum sendiri kaya orang gila. Padahal awalnya suara hyung waktu nelepon sangar." Ucap Jaejoong yang berhasil mendapat jitakan kasih sayang dari hyungnya.

"Jangan banyak omong Joongie. Seenaknya bilang kakakmu ini gila. Sudah sana keluar kita sudah sampai disekolahmu." Ucap Heechul sambil masang muka kusut.

"Aish... Sakit! dasar hyung pabbo." Balas Jaejoong yang langsung keluar dari mobil karena melihat hyungnya yang siap untuk memukul kepalanya.

"Dasar bocah kecil. Bagaimana dia tahu aku suka dengan si Cina bodoh itu? Dan lagi dia bilang aku suka senyum sendiri ketika selesai menerima telepon darinya. Aiisshh... Memalukan sekali aku didepan dongsaengku sendiri." Ucap Heechul sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah karena malu pada stir mobil.

**Sorry sorry sorry**

Tiba-tiba handphone milik Heechul berbunyi yang menandakan ada yang menelponnya. Seketika muka Heechul semakin memerah melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel tersebut. 'Hankyung Pabbo' itulah nama orang yang menelpon Heehul, orang yang Heechul sukai ah mungkin cintai namun perasaanya belum bisa dia sampaikan. Heechul pun mengangkat teleponnya dan terdengarlah suara makian dalam mobil tersebut yang dikarenakan si pemilik mobil tersebut bernama Kim Heechul. Sedangkan sang penelpon yang bernama Hankyung disana hanya tertawa mendapat makian tersebut. Hah... Dasar pasangan aneh.

**Di Dong Bang Shin Ki High School**

Terlihat seorang namja cantik yang baru keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri seorang namja lain yang mempunyai wajah imut dan manis.

"Ayo hyung, kita sudah hampir telat mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru," Ucap sang namja manis tersebut yang bernama Kim Junsu yang langsung menarik tangan sang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya pasrah ditarik tangannya oleh Junsu. Junsu adalah teman baik Jaejoong sejak kecil dan menjadi satu-satunya sahabat baik Jaejoong dibandingkan teman lainnya. Umur Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya terpaut dua bulan maka dari itulah Junsu memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Sikap Junsu sangat polos seperti anak kecil dan tidak pernah bisa marah pada siapapun meskipun ada yang menjahilinya. Namun Jaejoong bersyukur karena sekarang Junsu punya seorang kekasih bernama Park Yoochun atau yang sering Junsu panggil Chunnie. Yoochun merupakan siswa kelas tiga di Dong Bang Shin Ki High School sehingga kemanapun Junsu pergi pasti ada Yoochun disampingnya. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong lega karena tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang akan menjahili Junsu.

Setelah acara penerimaan murid baru selesai dan tepat pada saat jam istirahat. Semua siswa mulai pergi ke kantin untuk makan atau jajan setelah seharian belajar. Pengecualian untuk kelas satu yang hampir tiga jam berada di aula mengikuti serangkaiaan acara. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya Junsu yang pergi ke kantin bersama sang kekasih. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan tempat favorit Jaejoong karena Jaejoong suka pada buku-buku. Letak perpustakaan berada di lantai dua, lantai yang sama dengan ruang kelas Jaejoong. Setelah memasuki perpustakaan, Jaejoong mulai mencari buku yang ingin dibacanya dan matanya tertuju pada salah satu judul buku di rak yang agak tinggi. Jaejoong agak kesulitan mengambil buku tersebut.

"Uhh... Susah sekali sih mengambil buku ini. Kalo ada Changmin pasti aku akan minta bantuannya." Gerutu Jaejoong dan kembali berusaha mengambil buku tersebut. Karena pada saat mengambil buku, kaki Jaejoong berjinjit dan agak memaksakan diri tersebut Jaejoong kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Huwaa..." Kaget Jaejoong, 'Brruugghh' suara tubuh Jaejoong yang menabrak orang dibelakangnya.

"Mianhe" ucap Jaejoong setelah membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang namja tinggi, berambut brunette, dengan wajah kecil dan sangat tampan. Sang namja tersebut kemudian mengambil buku yang dari tadi Jaejoong ambil dengan susah payah dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Gomawo" Ucap Jaejoong setelah menerima buku yang diberikan sang namja padanya dengan melihat langsung pada muka sang namja. Tatapan mereka bertemu masing-masing dan entah kenapa Jaejoong memalingkan mukanya. 'Kenapa hatiku berdebar-debar hanya dengan melihat wajahnya?' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati sambil menunduk.

Setelah kejadian di perpustakaan tersebut. Jaejoong segera pergi menuju kelasnya dengan terburu-buru setelah mengucapakan terima kasih pada namja yang telah mengambilkan buku yang dia pegang sekarang. Debaran di hatinya masih terasa dan mukanya sedikit memerah menahan malu karena ketika dia akan pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan atau bisa dibilang kabur dari namja yang menolongnya. Dia tak sengaja menabrak rak buku didepannya ketika berbalik pergi dengan disaksikan beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan bahkan sang namja itu sendiri. Ckckck poor Jaejoong

Setelah memasuki kelasnya Jaejoong segera duduk dikursinya dan mulai membaca buku yang dibawanya untuk melupakan kejadian memalukan sekaligus menegangkan tadi. 'Uuhh... Kenapa aku gak bisa ngelupain muka orang itu sih' pikir Jaejoong. 'Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi setiap melihat wajahnya hatiku berdebar-debar gak karuan, ada apa denganmu Jaejoong? Apakah ini yang namanya Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Huwaa... Andweee' lanjut Jaejoong dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Penghuni kelas hanya heran melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Kau kenapa Jae? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya seseorang yang menghampiri dan menepuk bahunya.

"Eh... Iya aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir Gongchan" Jawab Jaejoong pada teman sekelasnya yang ternyata bernama Gong Chan Shik atau biasa dipanggil Gongchan yang baru dikenalnya saat upacara penerimaan murid baru di aula sekolah. Gongchan merupakan siswa yang tampan dan baik hati menurut Jaejoong (Yunho : Teganya kau Boo) tak heran setelah acara penerimaan banyak siswi yang menjadikannya idola dan menjadi fansnya. Namun bukan berarti Jaejoong tidak punya fans loh. Karena wajah Jaejoong yang tampan namun cantik juga membuatnya mempunyai fans dan bukan hanya yeojya tapi namja juga.

"Oh... Syukurlah kalo begitu. Aku pikir kau kenapa-napa" Kata Gongchan khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing tapi sudah tidak lagi kok" Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Jaejoomg bilang dia baru saja jatuh cinta pada seseorang hingga menabrak rak buku.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ke kantin ne?" Kata Gongchan yang dibalas anggukan Jaejoong sambil berlalu pergi sedang Jaejoong kembali membaca bukunya.

"Perhatian sekali kau pada namja itu," Tanya seseorang pada Gongchan ketika dia keluar dari kelas.

"Jangan-jangan kau suka padanya." Tanya orang itu lagi dengan nada cemburu yang kentara. Sedangkan orang yang ditanya hanya tersenyum simpul melihat sang namja cemburu dengan wajah kesal yang menurutnya imut dan menggemaskan itu.

"Aish... Hyung aku kan cuman menanyakan keadaannya saja tidak lebih. Hyung jangan bermuka seperti itu kalau cemburu. Aku jadi ingin menciummu hyung" Balas Gongchan disertai senyuman angelic atau evil pada namja yang bernama Jinyoung yang merupakan murid kelas tiga dan juga merupakan namjachingu Gongchan.

"Mwo? Dasar pervert" Ucap Jinyoung sambil blushing dan meninggalkan Gongchan. "Ya, hyung tunggu aku" Seru Gongchan yang ditinggal Jinyoung sambil tertawa.

**Teng Nong Teng Nong**

Suara bel berbunyi meanandakan bahwa jam istirahat telah selesai dan siswa kembali masuk kekelas masing-masing untuk melanjutkan pelajaran jam terakhir lalu pulang. Jaejoong yang sedang membaca buku memasukkan bukunya kedalam laci di mejanya setelah Soensaengnim masuk kekelasnya dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Dengan harapan dari seluruh siswa agar bel terakhir berbunyi dan mereka bisa pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Setelah pelajaran terakhir yaitu pelajaran bahasa English oleh Ara soensaengnim. Para siswa pun berhamburan keluar kelas untuk tujuan masing-masing. Ada yang ingin cepat pulang karena bosan di sekolah, ada yang tidak sabar untuk kencan dan ada juga yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong setelah keluar dari kelas karena heran melihat Jaejoong pergi ke arah berlawanan.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan Junsu-ie" Jawab Jaejoong pada Junsu yang disebelahnya ada Yoochun.

"Hyung tidak pulang sekarang? Kita bisa pulang bareng" Ucap Junsu pada Jaejoong setelah melepaskan pelukan dari Chunnienya karena namjachinguya emang agak manja.

"Ani, kau pulang duluan saja dengan Yoochun hyung. Atau sekalian kalian kencan ne?" Kata Jaejoong pada Junsu sedikit menggoda, sedangkan sang sahabat mukanya sudah memerah.

"Ah, ide bagus. Ayo chagi kita kencan hari ini. Kita sudah lama tidak berduaan kan?" Tanya Yoochun pada Junsu yang dari tadi diam.

"Ani. Sudah lama apanya? Dua hari lalu kan kita juga sudah kencan. Kenapa kencan lagi?" Jawab Junsu dengan muka yang memerah.

"Bagiku dua hari tidak berduaan atau berkencan denganmu sama halnya dengan dua minggu ah tidak, bahkan dua bulan chagiya~" Ucap Yoochun gombal sambil memeluk Junsu yang mukanya semakin memerah bagai cabe rebus(?).

"Kalian berdua mesra-mesraan saja dulu. Aku pergi ke perpustakaan dulu" Ucap Jaejoong sambil berlalu pergi.

"Ya, hyung jangan tinggalkan aku dengan si mesum ini" Teriak Junsu melengking bak lumba-lumba pada Jaejoong. Namun Jae pura-pura tidak mendengar dan hanya berlalu pergi.

"Walaupun aku mesum yang penting kau suka kan my dolphin," Kata Yoochun ditambah seringainya. "Jadi sekarang kita kencan yah chagi." Mohon Yoochun pada Junsu sambil memeluk sang namjachingunya.

"Iya iya kita kencan sekarang" Jawab Junsu pasrah.

"Gomawo my chagi~" Ucap Yoochun sambil mencium pipi Junsu.

"Aisshh... Ini kan ditempat umum. Kalo ada yang melihat bagaimana?" Kata Junsu dengan muka yang semakin merah semerah apel merah ditambah cat merah dituang di cangkir merah(?).

"Biar saja. Ayo kita berangkat" Ucap Yoochun sambil menggandeng tangan Junsu untuk pergi kencan.

Sementara itu terlihat seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

**Jaejoong Pov**

'Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan namja itu lagi di perpustakaan yah? Kalaupun ada, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin mengetahui namanya tapi tidak berani sama sekali. Jangankan bertanya padanya. Setiap aku melihat mukanya saja hatiku selalu berdebar-debar. Ada sesuatu yang hangat didadaku ini ketika melihatnya. Apa ini benar-benar _Love at the First Sight_ seperti yang Junsu katakan padaku ketika dia jatuh cinta pada Yoochun? Hah... apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya yah?' Batin Jaejoong galau.

**Author Pov**

Ketika Jaejoong melewati jendela yang menampakkan suasana taman atau halaman belakang sekolah. Tak sengaja dia melihat temannya Gongchan dan seorang namja lain yang sedang duduk berdua direrumputan.

"Bukannya itu Gongchan? Tapi namja yang satu lagi siapa yah? Perasaan waktu acara penerimaan murid baru aku tidak melihat orang itu? Apa dia senior disini yah?" Tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna seperti ini (O-O) ketika melihat Gongchan mencium namja yang tak dikenalinya dengan penuh nafsu dan apa itu? Tangannya mulai menyusup kebalik baju seragamnya. Karena ini fic rate T maka author menyuruh Jaejoong pergi dari sana sebelum melihat adegan yang ratingnya bakal naik.

'Apa-apaan tadi itu? Aku gak menyangka Gongchan yang kelihatan alim ternyata mesum juga. Apa namja tadi itu namjachingunya yah? Padahal aku masih ingin lihat tapi si author kurang ajar ini malah seenaknya ngusir aku. Kapan aku bisa seperti itu dengan namja yang entah siapa namanya itu.' kata Jaejoong dalam hati yang dengan bodohnya diketahui oleh author dan reader sifat yadongnya#ditabokjae

Setelah masuk perpustakaan seperti biasa Jaejoong mencari-cari buku yang ingin dibacanya dan mengambil salah satu buku untuk dibaca. Setelah mengambil buku yang Jaejoong cari. Jaejoong hendak menuju kursi yang tersedia. Namun seketika perhatiannya teralihkan pada pintu masuk perpustakaan yang terbuka yang menampakkan seorang namja yang langsung membuat hatinya berdebar-debar tak terkontrol.

'Oh God dia ada disini. Dan lagi kenapa dengan hatiku?' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Sang namja terlihat mengembalikan buku pada penjaga perpustakaan dan Jaejoong mengintip dari balik rak buku dan entah kenapa mukanya memerah.

'Oh shit, dia menuju kesini' Kata Jaejoong dalam hati mulai panik dan dengan terburu-buru memasukkan kembali buku tersebut. Namun karena keterburu-buruannya buku tersebut jatuh. Ketika Jaejoong akan mengambil bukunya tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang mengambilkan bukunya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Milikmu" Ucap sang namja yang menolong Jaejoong.

"Go-gomawo" Balas Jaejoong dengan muka yang memerah dan detak jantung yang tidak beraturan karena ketika mengambil buku tersebut. Tak sengaja kulit Jaejoong bersentuhan dengan kulit namja tersebut melalui tangan mereka.

Chap 1 END

Yunho : "Heh... kapan adegan gua sama Boo mesra-mesraan hah? Ini kan fic YunJae tapi napa yang mesra tuh dua bocah dari fandom(?) lain ampe mau naik rate lagi."

Author : "Chap depan oppa, insyaallah deh"

Yunho : "Awas kalo enggak. Gua suruh cassie ke rumah loe buat gebukin loe"

Author : "Hii... iya iya ampun oppa"

Jaejoong : "Yunnie jangan marah gitu donk kan ini fic kita. Cepat atau lambat pasti ada adegan kita kok"

Yunho ; "Oke my chagiya~*melukJae*"

Jaejoong : "Tapi aku gak terima tuh masa aku disini yadong banget. Harusnya kan dia*nunjuk Yunho*

Yunho : "Eh... Kok aku sih Boo?*nunjuk diri sendiri* Bukannya si author yang otaknya yadong? Tiap nyari fic dikolom genre pasti pilih rate M"

Author : "Jangan buka aib dong oppa. Kalo oppa buka aib aku lagi, aku buat fic ini jadi GongJae"

Yunho : "Oh... No~ Boo cuman milik aku seorang. Iya aku gak bakal buka aib kamu lagi"

Author : "*smirk* hoho bagus"

Jaejoong : "Ngomong-ngomong Gongchan ma Jinyoung mana?"

Author : "Lagi di kamar khusus tuh. Jangan ada yang ganggu katanya"

Jaejoong : "Oh..."

Author : "Sekian dulu yah. Mohon review dan sarannya yah readers and author sekalian terutama YunJae shipper*bungkuk90derajat*"

Hiiyyaaa... akhirnya selesai juga ngetik nih ff. Ni fic pertama buatanku and maaf klo jelek. Ini masih prolog tapi kok panjang banget yah? jadi bagian YunJae moment mungkin chap depan. Yang gak tahu siapa itu Gongchan ma Jinyoung mereka itu anggota B1A4. Gak apa yah aq masukin di ff ini coz lagi demen ma mereka hohoho. Seperti yang aq bilang ni fic terinspirasi anime Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Walaupun pair favorit author Yukina x Kisa tapi cerita yang Takano ma Ritsu pertama kali jadian juga co cweett~ apalagi mereka langsung ehem ehem. Oke selesai curcolnya. Minta reviewnya donk. Flame juga boleh asal membangun ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Semua chara milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Fic ini punya saya.

Pairing : YunJae and others

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor dikit

Warning : OOC, OC (cuman numpang lewat), Shounen ai aka Boys Love, Typhos, and Don't Like Dont Read.

Yunho 18 tahun

Jaejoong 16 tahun

Hankyung 20 tahun

Heechul 20 tahun

Yoochun 18 tahun

Junsu 16 tahun

Gongchan 16 tahun

Jinyoung 18 tahun

" " Bicara

'' Mind

Summary : Ditempat ini aku bertemu dengannya dan jatuh cinta padanya. Ditempat ini pula aku merasakan manis dan pahitnya cinta. Diantara beribu jumlah buku merupakan saksi cinta kami.

Langsung saja baca yah. Fic ini terinspirasi dari Sekaiichi Hatsukoi OVA.

**LOVE IN LIBRARY**

Chapter 2

"Milikmu" Ucap sang namja yang menolong Jaejoong.

"Go gomawo" Balas Jaejoong dengan muka yang memerah dan detak jantung yang tidak beraturan karena ketika mengambil buku tersebut. Tak sengaja kulit Jaejoong bersentuhan dengan kulit namja tersebut melalui tangan mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mukamu merah, apa kau sakit?" Tanya namja itu pada Jaejoong. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam sambil memandangi sang namja dengan muka yang makin memerah.

'Ah... apa ini mimpi? Aku bersentuhan dengan kulitnya yang halus dan dia juga berbicara padaku. Aku bisa pingsan kalo begini' Batin Jaejoong.

"Gwenchanayo?" Tanya namja itu lagi yang membuat Jaejoong sadar dari angannya.

"Eh, a-aku baik-baik saja tak perlu khawatir" Ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Baguslah kalau kau baik-saja. Aku pergi dulu ne?" Ucap sang namja.

"Eh tu-tunggu a-aku" Kata Jaejoong sangat gugup dan muka makin merah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Waeyou. Apa kau mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Ucap sang namja dengan senyumannya yang berhasil membuat Jaeojoong hampir pingsan.

"Ka-kalau boleh tahu si-siapa nama hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong makin gugup dengan rona merah memenuhi wajahnya yang putih itu.

"Jung Yunho imnida. Namamu?" Jawab sang namja yang ternyata bernama Jung Yunho.

"Ki-Kim Jaejoong imnida" Kata Jaejoong.

'Oh my God apa ini mimpi? Aku bisa berkenalan bahkan tahu namanya. Mati sekarangpun aku rela' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

Setelah kejadian di perpustakaan tersebut Jaejoong berubah dari biasanya yang bersifat pasif atau pendiam kini lebih ceria dari hari kehari dan membuat teman-temannya heran atas perubahan sifat Jaejoong termasuk Gongchan dan Junsu. selain itu, kadang-kadang Jaejoong suka senyam senyum sendiri, muka yang memerah tiba-tiba, bahkan ketawa sendiri dikelas jika sedang melamun.

Hyungnya Heechul pun berpendapat sama dengan teman Jaejoong lainnya. setiap dirumah tak berbeda dengan disekolah. jaejoong sering melamun dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. disaat sedang sarapan bersama umma dan appanya pun kadang begitu. Dan juga jangan lupakan kalau Jaejoong sekarang lebih sering pergi ke perpustakaan dan membuat sahabat serta hyungnya yang tahu dari Junsu bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan dengan perpustakaan sekolah sehinnga Jaejoong sering pergi kesana? itu masih tanda tanya besar dalam benak mereka.

"Joongie, kamu kenapa sih? Jangan buat hyungmu takut" Kata Heechul pada Jaejoong didalam mobil ketika berangkat sekolah melihat dongsaengnya yang dari tadi senyum senyum sendiri. Yang ditanya hanya masa bodoh dengan pertanyaan sang kakak dan kembali melamun.

"Ya! Jawab pertanyaan kakakmu ini kenapa sih? Dasar dongsaeng gila" Ucap Heechul sadis. Namun lagi-lagi yang ditanya aka Kim Jaejoong hanya masa bodoh dan itu membuat hyungnya mulai geram.

"Yunho... oh Jung Yunho... _I miss u and I want to meet u again_" Bisik Jaejoong namun masih bisa didengar oleh Heechul.

"Jadi dongsaengku ini sedang jatuh cinta yah hihihi" Ucap Heechul pelan sambil tertawa.

**Dong Bang High School**

"Hyung kau mau ke perpustakaan lagi?" Tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong yang mulai beranjak dari kursinya menuju keluar kelas.

"Iya Junsu-ie" Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lalu pergi menuju perpustakaan.

"Hah... sebenarnya ada apa sih di perpustakaan itu?" Tanya Junsu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tak pergi kesana saja? Untuk memastikan ada apa disana" Jawab seseorang sambil duduk disebelah Junsu tempat duduk Jaejoong.

"Itu tak mungkin Gongchan" Kata Junsu pada orang tersebut yang ternyata bernama Gongchan.

"Kena-" Pertanyaan Gongchan terputus ketika ada seseorang menarik tubuhnya dan orang tersebut duduk ditempat dia duduk tadi dan langsung memeluk Junsu protektif.

"_He's Mine"_ Kata orang tersebut yang tentu saja readers sekalian sudah tahu siapa kan?

"Lihat kan?" Kata Junsu bosan.

"Chagi ayo kita ke kantin aku lapar. Aku ingin disuapi olehmu lagi ne?" Kata Yoochun sambil memelas dan tanpa ba bi bu be bo(?) Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu menuju kantin untuk melaksanakan ritual suap-suapan yang akan menjadi anugerah bagi para fujoshi hohoho.

"Kau saja yang cari tahu yah Gongchan" Seru Junsu sebelum meninggalkan kelas. Gongchan hanya membalas dengan melambai tangan pada Junsu.

"Aku juga sepertinya tak bisa ke perpustakaan hari ini" Ucap Gongchan pada dirinya sendiri.

**Sumi meojeul geosman gata**

Tiba-tiba handphone Gongchan bergetar dan dengan segera mengambil handphonenya di saku celananya. 'My Chagi Calling' itulah yang tertampang pada layar handphonenya dan dengan segera Gongchan menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Yeobseyo" Ucap Gongchan mengawali panggilan tersebut.

"Kau dimana hah? Kan sudah kubilang istirahat nanti aku tunggu diatap sekolah" Kata orang yang diseberang sana yang bernama Jinyoung kesal.

"Aku sedang menuju kesana chagi. Kau tidak sabaran sekali sih, apa kau rindu padaku hm?" Ucap Gongchan ditambah senyum angelic yang tentu tak bisa dilihat oleh si penelepon namun masih bisa dilihat oleh para siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang yang membuat beberapa siswi langsung teriak-teriak gaje dan histeris.

"M-mwo? aku tak rindu padamu dasar pede. kalau tak datang kesini sekarang aku akan pergi" Balas Jinyoung dengan muka yang memerah karena ternyata pernyataan sang namjachingunya tepat sasaran.

"Ne ne, aku kesana sekarang secepat yang aku bisa. Kau tunggu aku chagi" Kata Gongchan sambil memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan berlari menuju atap sekolah.

'Huh... akan ku beri hukuman dia karena sudah membuatku berlari seperti ini' Ucap Gongchan dalam hati sambil menyeringai setan.

**Di Perpustakaan**

Terlihat dua orang namja yang duduk saling berhadapan. Yang satu adalah namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong dan satu lagi namja yang sangat tampan bernama Jung Yunho.

"Kau sedang membaca buku tentang apa Joongie?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang terlihat sibuk membaca, padahal aslinya dia sedang menahan debaran jantungnya dan mencuri-curi mangga eh pandang pada Yunho sejak tadi. Itulah setiap kali yang dia lakukan jika berada di perpustakaan bersama dengan Yunho. Setelah kejadian kenalan itu, Jaejoong mulai saling dekat dengan Yunho atau mungkin pedekate. Dan sebab itulah yang membuat Jaejoong menjadi bertingkah aneh dimata teman-temannya padahal Jaejoong hanya terlalu bahagia dan senang bisa dekat dengan namja pujaan hatinya.

Untungnya di perpustakaan ini tidak ada seorang teman sekelas Jaejoong jadi Jaejoong selalu lancar melancarkan aksi pedekatenya. Namun Jaejoong mulai khawatir pada sahabatnya Junsu dan Gongchan yang curiga padanya karena sering pergi ke perpustaaan atau menghilang begitu saja bagai ditelan bumi. Tapi tak apa toh nanti Jaejoong bakal jujur dan mengaku kalau dia suka pada Yunho jika sudah ketahuan dan tertangkap basah oleh mereka berdua.

"E-eh itu a-anu kamus rumus matematika. Besok ada latihan pelajaran matematika. Jadi aku menghapal rumus yang barusan aku pelajari" Jawab Jaejoong sedikit gugup.

"Kau rajin sekali Boo" Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum manis dan manly.

'Seseorang bilang kalau ini bukan mimpi. Dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Boo. Manis sekali, hah... aku mau pingsan' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tak suka panggil Boo yah?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah yang agak murung.

"Aniyo, aku tidak keberatan hyung panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Tapi kenapa hyung memanggilku dengan sebutan Boo?" Kata Jaejoong yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Karena panggilan itu sangat cocok untukmu yang berwajah manis itu hehe" Ucap Yunho sambil nyengir kuda.

'Bluusshh' "Eh, hyung bisa aja. Aku gak semanis itu kok" Kata Jaejoong dengan muka yang memerah semerah tomat.

"Ani, kau sangat manis apalagi dengan mukamu yang memerah itu" Kata Yunho sambil memandang lekat-lekat wajah Jaejoong. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa mengalihkan mukanya karena malu sekaligus senang.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu hyung. Kau membuatku malu" Ucap Jaejoong masih memalingkan mukanya.

"Hahaha... kau lucu sekali Boo, kau pelit sekali. Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihat wajahmu sih?" Kata Yunho sambil tertawa renyah.

"Karena muka hyung yang seperti itu membuatku malu. Muka hyung waktu melihatku terlihat pervert hihihi" Ucap Jaejoong sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Ya! Siapa yang pervert? Bilang saja kau tak kuat melihat wajahku yang tampan ini hehe" Kata Yunho pede sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong.

"Aduh,Yunho hyung kau membuat rambutku jadi berantakan" Kata Jaejoong dengan pose cemberut yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Aish... lihat wajahmu yang cemberut itu. Membuatku gemas Boo" Ucap Yunho sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong gemas.

"Aw aw sakit Yunho hyung" Ronta Jaejoong dari cubitan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Ehem... maaf ini perpustakaan. Kalau mau pacaran jangan disini" Kata seorang yeojya ketus pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Mianhe Ara soensaengnim. Kami tidak akan berisik lagi. Lagi pula kami tidak berpacaran" Kata Jaejoong pada Ara soensaengnim yang kebetulan bertugas menjaga perpustakaan hari ini.

"Oh. Baguslah kalau kalian ternyata tidak pacaran" Kata Ara dengan memandang sinis pada Jaejoong. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk takut-takut wanita ini berevolusi jadi nenek lampir.

"Yunho-ssi bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Ara sok manis pada Yunho sambil duduk disebelah Yunho.

"Baik, terima kasih atas perhatiannya soensaengnim dan maaf kalo tadi kami mengganggu pengunjung perpustakaan" Balas Yunho.

"Ohohoho... tidak apa-apa Yunho-ssi. Kau muridku yang paling spesial jadi tak perlu khawatir" Kata Ara sambil mulai menggoda Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa pasrah karena walaupun dia menolak perlakuan soensaengnimnya, Ara tetap tidak mau berhenti menggodanya.

'Huh... Dasar soensaengnim genit. Berani-beraninya menggoda Yunhoku. Dia itu milikku tahu' Kata Jaejoong dalam hati sambil menghujat dan mengutuk sang guru tersebut dengan wajah tak suka.

"Permisi" Tiba-tiba muncul seorang yeojya dengan rambut hitam sebahu berwajah imut dengan tali handphone menggantung dilehernya.

"Iya, ada apa yah?" Kata Ara keki karena acara menggrepenya terhenti diganggu oleh seseorang.

"Saya cuman mau bilang, kalo Ara soensaengnim di panggil kepala sekolah karena ada laporan bahwa soensaengnim suka menggoda para siswa" Kata yeojya itu sambil tersenyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Omo, siapa yang mengatakan itu? Itu gak benar, itu fitnah tahu. Fitnah lebih kejam daripada pemerkosaan" Kata Ara setelah menghentikan acara menggodanya dan segera berdiri dengan muka seperti maling yang ketangkap basah mencuri.

"Saya tidak tahu siapa. Yang pasti anda disuruh cepat-cepat menghadap kepala sekolah" Ucap yeojya misterius itu. Dan Ara pun segera pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kantor kepala sekolah.

"Gomawo" Ucap Yunho pada yeojya itu dan sepertinya Jaejoong juga sama ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada yeojya itu.

"Tak apa-apa oppa. Aku gak tahan liat nenek lampir itu ngeganggu oppa. Apalagi sampai godain oppa. Aku udah sering liat Ara soensaengnim ngegoda namja-namja disekolah ini" Kata yeojya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah yah oppa aku pergi dulu" Lanjut yeojya itu sambil berlalu pergi.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yeojya itu berhenti lalu membalikkan badan. "Namaku Kim Hanny oppa" Jawab yeojya tersebut yang ternyata bernama Kim Hanny. Lalu dia kembali membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan lagi.

**TENG NONG TENG NONG**

Bel tanda istirahat selesai telah berbunyi dan para siswa pun segera pergi menuju kelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Tak terkecuali pada sepasang namja yang sedang berduaan di perpustakaan.

"Wah... waktu istirahat sudah selesai. Ayo kita ke kelas Boo" Ajak Yunho pada Jaejoong dengan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong lembut.

"I-iya" Balas Jaejoong malu-malu kucing. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan masih sambil bergandengan tangan menuju kelas masing-masing. Namun Yunho memaksa untuk mengantar Jaejoong kembali kekelasnya dan Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah sekaligus senang. Banyak siswa-siswi yang melihat mereka dan hasil dari pengamatan author. Ada beberapa yang melihatnya dengan tatapan cemburu, iri, dan bahkan kagum melihat mereka. Ketika hampir masuk ke kelas Jaejoong, Jaejoong buru-buru mencegah Yunho masuk kelasnya.

"Hyung cukup sampai disini saja. Nanti hyung bisa ketinggalan pelajaran" Kata Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa Boo. Lagian kelasku gak jauh dari sini kok" Ucap Yunho yang langsung membawa Jaejoong masuk kedalam kelasnya masih dengan tangan mereka yang bertautan.

Chap 2 End

Fic ini udah aq edit kembali maaf yah jelek banget gara-gara humor yang bikin reader gak enak baca :( Chap tiga aq usahain bakal lebih baik and makasih atas sarannya yah :) Dengan saran kalian aq jadi semangat bikin ^_^

Huwaa... Gaje amat yah? (Reader:emang). Sebelum curcol mau balas review dulu yang chap 1 yah ^_^

**Youngmin's Wife** : Makasih udah review chingu Ni chap duanya. Review lagi yah hehe

**RieJoongie** : Ni dah di lanjut review lagi yah. Makasih udah mereview fic abal aq

**Dianavl** : Makasih udah review yah chingu ni lanjutannya and jangan lupa review lagi.

**YuyaLoveSungm**in : Makasih review and sarannya chingu. Itu ngebantu banget ternyata emang yah kalo dibaca bikin pusing hehe#digebug. Nanti kalo ini udah selesai ada sequel buat masing-masing couple kok. Tunggu aja yah. Hanny cuman tahu tuh B1A4 ada Beautiful Target, Ok, ma Only Learn The Bad Things doank. Yang paling suka yang Only Learn The Bad Things chingu hehe

**Enno KimLee** : Aq masih author baru maaf kalo jelek yah. Jaeoma emang gitu malu-malu tapi mau hoho. Ni chap lanjutannya. Makasih dah review

**CassieLewat**: Makasih udah review chingu Ni dah di update review lagi yah hehe... aq udah ngedit yang chap pertama tapi kok tetep gitu yah?

Ada yang tahu cara ngedit fic gimana? Soalnya udah aq edit di doc manager tapi kok terus d save and ada notif save is succesfully tapi kok masih amburadul? Maklum author masih newbie.

Chap depan kira-kira mau gimana yah? Pilih YunJae jadian atau masih tahap pedekate? Itu sih terserah author huahaha...#ditabok

Mungkin chap tiga lama update coz aq lagi banyak tugas sekolah tapi aq usahain sabtu or minggu dah update kok ^_^

Ada yang mau jadi OC? tapi cuman selewat doank hehe... disediakan empat OC yang pertama ampe review ke empat tapi pake nama korea yah

Sekian curcol dari author and mohon review, kritik, dan sarannya ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Semua chara milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Fic ini punya saya.

Pairing : YunJae and others

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor dikit

Warning : OOC, OC (cuman numpang lewat), Shounen ai aka Boys Love, Typhos, and Don't Like Dont Read.

Yunho 18 tahun

Jaejoong 16 tahun

Hankyung 20 tahun

Heechul 20 tahun

Yoochun 18 tahun

Junsu 16 tahun

Gongchan 16 tahun

Jinyoung 18 tahun

" " Bicara

'' Mind

Summary : Ditempat ini aku bertemu dengannya dan jatuh cinta padanya. Ditempat ini pula aku merasakan manis dan pahitnya cinta. Diantara beribu jumlah buku merupakan saksi cinta kami.

Langsung saja baca yah. Fic ini terinspirasi dari Sekaiichi Hatsukoi OVA.

**LOVE IN LIBRARY**

Chapter 3

"Hyung cukup sampai disini saja. Nanti hyung bisa ketinggalan pelajaran" Kata Jaejoong. "Tidak apa-apa Boo. Lagian kelasku gak jauh dari sini kok" Ucap Yunho yang langsung membawa Jaejoong masuk kedalam kelasnya masih dengan tangan mereka yang bertautan.

Suasana kelas X-A yang tadi bising dan ramai layaknya pasar karena soensaengnim yang mengajar belum datang ke kelas mereka tiba-tiba sunyi senyap layaknya kuburan. Mata mereka terfokus pada dua orang namja yang satu namja cantik teman mereka dan satu lagi namja luar biasa tampan yang mereka tak ketahui, namun ada beberapa dari mereka khusunya yeojya yang mengenal sang namja tampan yang baru masuk ke kelas mereka dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Aduh... so sweett~ banget. Baru Jadian nih yey" Kata seorang yeojya yang bernama Lee Yeomin Ha yang merupakan teman sekelas Jaejoong.

"Aish... apa-apaan sih kalian ini. Kami enggak pacaran" Seru Jaejoong malu. 'Pinginnya sih pacaran' Tambah Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Enggak pacaran tapi kok gandengan tangan" Kata Cho Min Ra menimpali ucapan Jaejoong. Dengan cepat Jaejoong melepas tangan mereka walau enggan dengan muka yang memerah karena malu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah Boo. Kita ketemu lagi besok di perpustakaan" Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum manis yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat keadaan kelas Jaejoong.

"Eh iya. Hati-hati dijalan Yunho hyung" Balas Jaejoong malu-malu.

'Jadi ini alasan kenapa dia sering ke perpustakaan' Batin dua orang yang dari tadi memperhatikan dan mendengar percakapan mereka. Readers pasti tahu sapa kan siapa?

Setelah Yunho pergi dari kelas Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera duduk ketempat duduknya ditemani siulan dan godaan dari teman-temannya. Tempat duduk Jaejoong berada disebelah Junsu dan dibelakang bangku Gongchan. Setelah duduk entah kenapa Jaejoong merasakan hawa yang nggak enak dari orang disamping dan didepannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong pada dua orang yang dari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Hyung, apa namja itu yang jadi alasan kenapa hyung jadi sering ke perpustakaan dan bertingkah gak jelas Ouucchh, sakit hyung" Tanya Junsu yang dipukul Jaejoong setelah mengatakan 'gak jelas'.

"Salah sendiri menghinaku" Kata Jaejoong ketus dan satu orang namja lainnya yaitu Gongchan hanya bisa tertawa melihat Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Tapi benerkan apa yang dibilang Junsu tadi?" Tanya Gongchan pada Jaejoong setelah dia berhenti tertawa.

"A-ani, siapa yang bilang aku suka padanya?" Jawab Jaejoong gugup. Seketika Jaejoong menutup mulutnya kaget atas pernyataannya barusan.

"Eh, hyung gak nyambung deh. Aku kan nanya apa namja itu yang jadi alasan kenapa hyung jadi sering ke perpustakaan. Tapi jawaban hyung kok OOT?" Kata Junsu sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan jari telunjuknya yang menyentuh bibirnya yang lembut. Pose yang sangat menggemaskan dan imut bagaikan terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"E-emh i-itu ka-karena" Kata Jaejoong terbata-bata sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Itu karena memang Jaejoong suka pada namja tadi, arra?" Potong Gongchan dengan evil smilenya pada Jae dan membuat muka Jaejoong merah karena pernyataan Gongchan tepat pada sasaran.

"N-ne, aku memang suka padanya sih. Tapi tidak tahu apa dia suka padaku atau tidak" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Wah... Hyung lagi _fall in love_ ternyata. Jadi ini yang pertama yah hyung?" Ucap Junsu berseri-seri yang dibalas anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"Lalu, kapan kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? Aku lihat kalian sudah dekat." Tanya Gongchan pada Jaejoong serius.

"Iya, kapan hyung?" Tambah Junsu.

"E-eh soal itu, aku belum tahu. Aku kan sudah bilang aku enggak tahu apa dia suka padaku atau tidak. Aku takut kalo dia menolakku" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menunduk sedih.

"Aish... hyung kamu gak boleh pesimis begitu donk. Dia pasti suka pada hyung kok. Sampai tadi aja dia nganterin hyung kesini apalagi sampai pegangan tangan gitu hihihi" Kata Junsu menyemangati Jaejoong.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Junsu. Gak mungkin kalo dia gak suka padamu kalau selama ini dia baik padamu Jaejoong" Kata Gongchan sambil tersenyum.

"I-iya sih. Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Aku juga ingin punya seorang kekasih seperti kalian." Ucap Jaejoong semangat.

"Eh, emang Gongchan punya kekasih? Siapa hyung? Aku baru tahu" Tanya Junsu heran sambil melihat Gongchan. Sedangkan Gongchan hanya diam saja atau pura-pura gak denger.

"I-itu waktu itu di emmhh. Ah... sudah tanya saja pada dia langsung Junsu-ie" Balas Jaejoong dengan semburat merah karena teringat kejadian Gongchan dengan sang namjachingunya yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh Jaejoong sedang berciuman.

"Eh hyung kok gitu" Ucap Junsu kecewa lalu beralih pada Gongchan dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Ne, Gongchan siapa sih pacarmu? Yeojya atau namja? Kasih tahu kami donk kan kami ini temanmu" Kata Junsu sambil memelas dengan tatapan dolphin eyesnya.

"Arasseo, nanti akan kuperkenalkan dia pada kalian besok" Ucap Gongchan membalas pertanyaan dari Junsu dengan muka yang agak sedikit malu iyah 'sedikit'.

"Omo, jadi dia sekolah disini yah?" Tanya Junsu masih penasaran.

"Hmm, dia sekolah disini" Balas Gongchan agak kesal diberi pertanyaan terus.

"Kelas berapa? Apa dia orang yang aku kenal? Apa dia ju-mmph-" Tanya Junsu beruntun dan mulutnya langsung dibekap*bahasanyamaksa* oleh tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau ini banyak tanya Su-ie. Besok juga kau pasti tahu kok" Kata Jaejoong sambil melepas bekapan tangannya pada mulut Junsu.

"Puuaahh... Hyung mau ngebunuh aku yah? Aku gak bisa napas tahu" Ucap Junsu kesal sambil menstabilkan napasnya.

"Mianhe, habisnya kau banyak bicara sih hahaha" Kata Jaejoong sambil tertawa.

"Aish... aku kan cuman penasaran pada Gongchan" Ucap Junsu sambil melihat Gongchan yang hanya memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

"Tapi benar yah besok kau mau mengenalkan dia padaku. Habisnya hanya aku yang gak tahu?" Lanjut Junsu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tadi padamu kalo besok akan kuperkenalkan dia pada kalian. Kau saja yang terlalu penasaran Su-ie haha" Ucap Gongchan sambil tertawa yang dibalas dengan pose muka pura-pura marah campur kesal dari Junsu.

"Sudah-sudah soensaengnim sudah datang tuh" Kata Jaejoong sambil merapihkan posisi duduknya dan dituruti oleh dua namja lain.

**Skip Time**

**Pulang Sekolah**

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang hyung? Apa hyung mau menemui dia lagi di perpustakaan?" Tanya Junsu sambil memeluk lengan sang namjachingunya Yoochun disebelahnya yang sekarang berada di kantin sekolah sambil menemani Jaejoong yang kelaparan. Karena waktu istirahat dia belum makan sedikitpun.

"Ani, hari ini aku ada keperluan dirumah membantu umma" Jawab Jaejoong sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Mungkin besok saja" Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Terus kapan hyung mau mengutarakan perasaan hyung padanya?" Tanya Junsu innocent dan berhasil membuat Jaejoong jadi salah tingkah.

"Su-suatu saat nanti pasti aku akan mengatakan perasaanku padanya Su-ie. Jangan mengatakan hal yang macam-macam ketika aku makan bisa kan?" Jawab Jaejoong ketus sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hehehe... Mianhe hyung" Maaf Junsu pada Jaejoong sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Memangnya Jaejoong suka pada siapa chagi?" Tanya Yoochun yang dari tadi diam dan merasa tak dianggap oleh dua namja lain.

"Eh, dia itu hyungdeul dan namanya..." Kata Junsu yang terhenti ketika menatap Jaejoong yang berbunyi(?) Awas-Kalo-Kau-Beri-Tahu.

"Ah nanti kau juga pasti tahu Chunnie" Lanjut Junsu setelah mengalihkan pandangan dari Jaejoong dan langsung memeluk lengan sang namjachingu yang kelihatannya si namja manis ini agak takut ditatap seperti itu oleh Jaejoong.

"Oh ya! Gongchan kemana yah? Waktu pulang tadi aku gak melihat dia" Tanya Jaejoong sambil celingak-celinguk(?) mencari seseorang yang dicarinya.

"Katanya tadi dia ada urusan jadi dia buru-buru pulang" Jawab Junsu sambil meminum jus yang dia dan Yoochun pesan bersama. Satu gelas berdua maksudnya. Dan pernyataan Junsu dibalas anggukan Jaejoong.

"Kalo begitu ayo kita pulang. Heechul hyung pasti sudah ada di gerbang sekolah menungguku" Ajak Jaejoong pada Yoochun dan Junsu. Dan mereka pun pergi bersama-sama.

**Gerbang Sekolah Dong Bang**

"Mana anak itu sih? Lama sekali dia keluar padahal sudah aku kirim pesan kalo aku sudah disekolahnya" Ucap seorang namja bernama Kim Heechul yang berdiri didepan sebuah mobil sambil menggerutu.

"Sabar sedikit Chullie, mungkin Jaejoong ada urusan sebentar" Kata seorang namja berwajah chinese yang berada disamping Heechul bernama Hankyung.

"Aish... sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Chullie. Panggil aku Heechul dasar pabbo" Kata Heechul sarkatis dan tajam. 'Dasar mulut pabbo... kenapa mengatakan hal itu padanya. Bagaimana kalo dia sakit hati atau marah? Aish..." Lanjut Heechul dalam hati.

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Chullie. Kenapa kau tak suka? Kyuhyun saja memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Minnie tidak marah" Ucap Hankyung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Heechul. Kontan hal tersebut membuat wajah Heechul sedikit merona dan dengan segera mendorong dada Hankyung.

"Aish... Ka-kau ini apa-apaan sih? Mereka kan pacaran te-tentu saja Sungmin tidak marah" Ucap Heechul sambil memalingkan mukanya dan menutupi rasa gugupnya akibat perlakuan Hankyung tadi. Wajah Hankyung ketika berada dekat dengannya benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Bahkan wajah tampan Hankyung yang begitu dekat dengannya masih bisa dia lihat dalam memori bagai kaset yang diputar.

"Eh? Mereka pacaran? Aku baru tahu tuh" Kaget Hankyung setelah mendengar kata-kata Heechul.

"Pantas saja mereka selalu kelihatan mesra kalo sedang berdua" Lanjut Hankyung sambil menerawang.

'Dia ini benar-benar gak peka. Bagaimana nanti aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya kalau begini?' Ucap Heechul dalam hati.

"HEECHUL HYUUNNGGG" Teriak seorang namja dari kejauhan yang berhasil membuat Heechul tersadar dari lamunannya. Sontak mereka berdua Hankyung dan Heechul mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada namja yang berteriak tadi.

"Ya! Jangan berteriak saperti itu Joongie. Suaramu sangat indah sampai merusak gendang telingaku tahu" Ucap Heechul tajam setelah Jaejoong mendekat.

"Aish... seperti biasa mulut hyung memang tajam" Kata Jaejoong sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Ah, anneyong Hankyung hyung" Lanjut Jaejoong ketika melihat Hankyung yang berdiri disamping kakaknya Heechul yang dibalas dengan senyum oleh Hankyung.

"Anneyoung Heechul hyung dan Hankyung hyung" Sapa Junsu yang baru tiba dengan menggandeng tangan Yoochun.

"Ah, anneyoung Junsu dan emh kau?" Tanya Heechul yang menyadari ada orang yang tidak dia kenal disana.

"Park Yoochun imnida" Kata Yoochun memperkenalkan diri sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Oh, Kim Heechul imnida. Aku hyungnya Jaejoong dan ini Tan Hankyung temanku" Ucap Heechul pada Yoochun.

"Kau dekat sekali dengan Junsu. Kau siapanya Junsu? Kau tidak terlihat seperti murid kelas satu" Lanjut Heechul sambil menyelidik. Walau Junsu bukan adik kandungnya tapi Heechul mengganggap Junsu sebagai dongsaengnya sama seperti Jaejoong. Makanya dia agak protektif pada namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu.

"Aku namjachingunya" Jawab Yoochun singkat padat dan jelas yang membuat Junsu blushing parah.

"Omo, aku tidak tahu kau sudah punya kekasih Su-ie. Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku?" Ucap Heechul pura-pura sedih.

"Kalau Su-ie memberi tahu pada hyung maka yang ada hyung malah akan mengganggu tahu" Kata Jaejoong sambil melipat tangan didada.

"Hah, apa maksudmu bocah?" Kata Heechul sambil melotot pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari pelototan seorang Kim Heechul.

"Mian Heechul hyung. Soalnya Jae hyung bilang kalau Heechul hyung tak perlu dikasih tahu hehe" Ucap Junsu sambil tertawa dalam pelukan Yoochun.

"Kalian mesra sekali sih. Aku jadi iri" Kata Heechul sambil memperhatikan pasangan YooSu couple.

"Kenapa harus iri sih hyung? 'dia' kan ada didekat hyung" Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum nakal dan sukses membuat muka hyungnya itu merona.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pulang. Umma bilang dia butuh bantuanmu hari ini" Ucap Heechul sambil menuju mobilnya.

"Su-ie kau ikut pulang bersama kami?" Tanya Heechul yang sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya dan diikuti oleh Hankyung yang duduk disampingnya dan Jaejoong di jok belakang.

"Ani hyung. Aku pulang dengan Chunnie saja" Balas Junsu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu yah" Ucap Heechul sambil menyalakan mesin dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok Su-ie" Seru Jaejoong dekat jendela mobil.

"Iyah. Hati-hati dijalan yah" Teriak Junsu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada mobil yang sudah mulai melaju itu.

"Ayo kita pulang juga chagi" Ajak Yoochun yang dibalas dengan anggukan Junsu.

**Kediaman Keluarga Kim**

Setelah sampai dirumah dengan di jemput oleh hyungnya. Jaejoong bergegas masuk kedalam rumahnya sendiri karena kakaknya Heechul ada urusan yang tidak Jaejoong ketahui.

"Umma... Joongie pulang" Seru Jaejoong pada penghuni rumah.

"Selamat datang chagi" Balas umma Jaejoong sambil memeluk anaknya tercinta.

"Hari ini kau bantu umma masak yah? Paman dan bibimu akan datang kesini dan umma tidak sanggup memasak hanya berdua dengan Yoona" Tambah Nyonya Kim pada Jaejoong.

"Hah? Yoo-" 'Brruugghh' Tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk atau mungkin menubruk punggung Jaejoong.

"Joongie oppa aku kangen" Kata yeojya yang memeluk Jaejoong itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aduh... Yoona sakit tahu. Kebiasaanmu tidak pernah berubah yah" Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yoona. "Bagaimana kabar sepupuku ini hehe" Lanjut Jaejoong sambil melihat wajah Yoona yang cemberut sambil merapihkan kembali rambutnya.

"Baik oppa. Kabar oppa bagaimana? Aku dengar dari Heechul oppa kalo Jae oppa sekarang sedang jat-mmpphh-" Ucapan Yoona terputus karena mulutnya ditutup oleh tangan Jaejoong.

"Sstt... Jangan bicara macam-macam didepan umma donk, arra?" Bisik Jaejoong ditelinga Yoona sambil melihat sang umma yang sedang menelpon tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dan dibalas oleh anggukan sang yeojya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Mana ahjuma dan ahjussi? Changmin juga mana?" Tanya Jaejoong berbondong-bondong setelah melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Yoona.

"Uhh.. aku sesak napas" Ucap Yoona sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Oppa ingin membunuh aku yah?" Lanjut Yoona.

"Mianhe, habisnya kau mengagetkan aku hehe" Kata Jaejoong sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Umma dan appa sedang sibuk jadi mereka kesini malam hari dan kalau Changmin oppa dia sedang pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli makanan ringan. Aku kesini bersama Changmin oppa diantar supirnya appa" Ucap Yoona panjang lebar.

"Lalu ada acara apa kalian kesini? Tumben sekali" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Itu karena sepupumu Changmin akan tinggal dan sekolah disini Joongie chagi" Ucap umma Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Mwoo" Teriak Jaejoong kaget atas kata-kata ummanya barusan.

Chap 3 End

Balasan Review

Yumemi : Makasih sarannya yah jujur aq gak tahu kalo humornya jadi bikin gak semangat baca. Ficnya sudah aq edit and aq usahain bakal lebih baik lagi dalam pembuatannya. Makasih banget sarannya chingu *hugs*

JoongiJungJung : Maaf yah humornya bikin gak enak baca, ini udah aq edit lagi moga bikin semangat bacanya yah chingu hehe. Makasih saran dan reviewnya yah

Youngmin's Wife : Makasih reviewnya yah chingu. YunJae memang pasangan paling romantis hoho. Ni chap ketiga read and review lagi yah

YuyaLoveSungmin : Makasih atas sarannya yah chingu*hugs* sudah aq edit moga jadi lebih baik ficnya. Iya tentu donk chingu pasti ada sequel tentang YooSu GongJin ma Hanchul hoho. Tenang aja YunJae masih lama jadiannya hehe#ditabokYunJaeshipper

Chap ketiga dah di update read and review lagi yah ^_^

Indrie : Maksud chingu habis tuh tamat? Gak kok ini lom tamat kan lom ada notif complete kan hehe. Ni chap selanjutnya R&R lagi yah chingu

CassieLewat : Makasih reviewnya chingu. Ni chap selanjutnya ada namamu kan walau cuman publik figur hoho#plak

Rara : YunJae jadian hanya author dan tuhan yang tahu hehehe. Gak asik kalo gak ada yang terluka donk chingu. Sesekali buat mereka menderita lah chingu#buagh

Makasih atas reviewnya ni chap lanjutannya R&R yah chingu

Makasih atas semua saran dan review dari reader sekalian*Hugs* moga fic yang aku buat bikin kalian senang dan betah membacanya

Bagaimana fic ketiga ini? Huwaa... pasti makin nambah gaje yah? Yoona sama Changmin itu sepupu Jaejoong dan untuk umur. Umur Jaejoong dengan Changmin beda tiga bulan dan tentu saja lebih tua Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yoona berumur 14 tahun hehe. Sekian penjelasannya dan Mohon saran dan reviewnya yah *bungkuk90derajat*

Fic keempat lama di update coz author mau fokus sama tugas sekolah dulu.

Sekian dam wassalam ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Semua chara milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Fic ini punya saya.

Pairing : YunJae and others

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor dikit

Warning : OOC, OC (cuman numpang lewat), Shounen ai aka Boys Love, Typhos, and Don't Like Dont Read.

Yunho 18 tahun

Jaejoong 16 tahun

Hankyung 20 tahun

Heechul 20 tahun

Yoochun 18 tahun

Junsu 16 tahun

Gongchan 16 tahun

Jinyoung 18 tahun

" " Bicara

'' Mind

Summary : Ditempat ini aku bertemu dengannya dan jatuh cinta padanya. Ditempat ini pula aku merasakan manis dan pahitnya cinta. Diantara beribu jumlah buku merupakan saksi cinta kami.

Langsung saja baca yah. Fic ini terinspirasi dari Sekaiichi Hatsukoi OVA.

**LOVE IN LIBRARY**

Chapter 4

"Lalu ada acara apa kalian kesini? Tumben sekali" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Itu karena sepupumu Changmin akan tinggal dan sekolah disini Joongie chagi" Ucap umma Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Mwoo" Teriak Jaejoong kaget atas kata-kata ummanya barusan.

Setelah Jaejoong kaget atas pertanyaan ummanya tiba-tiba pintu masuk terbuka dan sontak semua mata tertuju pada pintu itu yang menampakkan seorang namja tinggi dan tampan sambil membawa makanan ringan yang 'agak' banyak di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

**Brruugghh**

Tiba-tiba namja tersebut menjatuhkan barang bawaannya dan berlari menuju Jaejoong lalu menubruk atau mungkin memeluk Jaejoong.

"Jae hyuunngg... Aku rindu padamu" Seru namja tersebut dengan riang sambil masih memeluk Jaejoong.

"Ya! Lepas Changminnie sesak" Ucap Jaejoong sambil meronta-ronta dari pelukan namja bernama Changmin tersebut.

"Hyung masih cantik seperti biasa yah hehe" Kata Changmin sambil tertawa dan mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"Changmin oppa curang, aku juga ingin mencium Jae oppa" Kata Yoona cemberut sambil memeluk Jaejoong dan mendeath glare Changmin.

"Anak kecil dilarang cuam-cium tahu" Kata Changmin sambil menjitak kepala Yoona pelan.

"Ouch... sakit oppa" Rintih Yoona. "Jae oppa, Kim ahjumma jangan beri makan Changmin oppa yah" Kata Yoona marah.

"Biarin wee :p" Ucap Changmin

"Jangan bertengkar chagiya" Ucap nyonya Kim lembut.

"Yoona dan Joongie ayo kita masak dulu sudah hampir sore" Ajak nyonya Kim sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ne umma + ahjumma" Balas Jaejoong dan Yoona bersamaan lalu pergi menuju dapur.

"Yah... Ditinggal deh. Ikut saja ah" Kata Changmin lalu pergi menuju dapur.

**Malam Hari Di Ruang Makan Keluarga Kim**

Terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka sambil berbincang-bincang. Di sebelah kanan terdapat sang tuan rumah yaitu Appa Jaejoong lalu di sampingnya Nyonya Kim dan Jaejoong. Sedangkan disebelah kiri ada Appa Changmin dan Yoona yaitu Tuan Shim dan Nyonya Shim lalu Changmin dan Yoona. Changmin duduk dihadapan Jaejoong. *Author pusing sendiri nentuin duduknya*

"Jadi apa benar Changmin akan tinggal dan sekolah disini ahjussi ahjumma?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil melihat Tuan dan Nyonya Shim.

"Ne, itu benar chagi. Kami rasa kalo Changmin sekolah disini pasti lebih baik dari pada disekolah dulunya. Selain itu sekolah Dong Bang merupakan sekolah favorit di Seoul." Jawab Nyonya Shim sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Apa Jae hyung gak suka aku sekolah dan tinggal disini?" Tanya Changmin dengan muka cemberut campur sedih.

"Iya. Jae oppa emang gak suka kalo Changmin oppa sekolah disini. Makanya aku saja yang sekolah dan tinggal disini ne?" Cerocos(?) Yoona sambil pasang muka seimut mungkin.

"Enak saja. Kalo kau yang tinggal disini bukan cuman Jae hyung aja yang gak suka kamu ada disini tapi juga Kim ahjumma dan ahjussi :p" Balas Changmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar. Changmin kau cepat bereskan barangmu karena sebentar lagi appa akan pulang ne" Kata Tuan Shim tegas pada kedua anaknya.

"Ne appa" Balas Changmin dan Yoona.

Sedangkan Jae dan yang lainnya disana tertawa melihat kelakuan kakak beradik itu.

Setelah kepergian keluarga Shim kecuali Changmin. Appa dan umma Jaejoong sudah tidur sedangkan Jaejoong, Changmin dan Heechul yang sudah pulang dari urusannya sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

"Hooaamm... ngantuk. Joongie Changmin hyung tidur duluan yah" Ucap Heechul sambil berjalan gontai ke kamarnya.

"Heechul hyung kenapa? Kok mukaya kusut banget?" Tanya Changmin yang sedang makan kue pada Jaejoong.

"Entahlah, aku juga gak tahu" Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya.

Sesaat suasana kembali hening dan hanya terdengar suara televisi yang menyajika film action.

"Jae hyung, aku dengar dari Heechul hyung kalo Jae hyung lagi suka sama seseorang yah?"

**Brruusshh**

Jae yang sedang minum pun kaget atas pertanyaan Changmin dan menyemburkan minumannya.

"Eh, dari mana kamu" Tanya Jaejoong dengan muka memerah.

"Dari Heechul hyung" Balas Changmin sambil terkikik geli melihat Jaejoong yang gugup begitu.

'Aish.. dasar si Cinderella itu' batin Jaejoong.

"Terus, apa hyung udah ngasih tahu perasaan hyung pada orang itu?" Tanya Changmin serius.

"Belum Changmin" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menunduk.

"Waeyou hyung?" Changmin kembali bertanya dan sedikit khawatir pada hyungnya ini.

"Aku takut dia selama ini cuman menganggap aku dongsaengnya. Gak lebih dari itu" Kata Jaejoong dan dengan perlahan butiran kristal mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Changminnie? Aku sudah gak bisa membendung perasaanku lagi. Tapi aku takut dia menolakku" Lanjut Jaejoong dengan air mata yang mulai meluncur deras dari matanya.

"Sshh sudah hyung uljimma. Aku bakal ngebantu hyung" Ucap Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Hyung jangan nangis jadi keliatan kan jeleknya" Hibur Changmin dan sukses menghentikan tangisan Jaejoong.

"Dasar Changminnie" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku punya ide supaya orang yang hyung suka punya perasaan yang sama atau tidak pada hyung" Kata Changmin sambil memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong.

"Eh.. apa itu? Kasih tahu aku" Tanya Jaejoong antusias.

Changmin pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Jaejoong dan berbisik tepat ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Emhh itu. Ppsst ppsst psst. Gimana hyung?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

"Cuman itu satu-satunya cara hyung. Hyung harus persiapkan itu mulai dari sekarang ne?"

"Oke, semoga ini berhasil" Ucap Jaejoong ceria.

"Sudah pasti hyung" Kata Changmin PeDe.

"Aku ngantuk, ayo tidur" Ajak Changmin pada Jaejoong yang dibalas anggukan Jaejoong.

Setelah mematikan televisi keduanya menuju kamar masing-masing yang berada dilantai dua. Kamar Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya terpisah dari satu kamar yang merupakan kamar Heechul.

"Semoga besok rencana berjalan sesuai rencana" Ucap Jaejoong penuh harap setelah mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

**Esok Hari Di Dong Bang High School**

"Pagi Junsu dan Jae" Sapa Gongchan pada Junsu dan Jaejoong yang ternyata sudah berada dikelas.

"Pagi juga Gongchan, emmh itu siapa?" Tanya Junsu pada Gongchan sambil melihat namja lain disebelah Gongchan. Berbeda dengan Junsu yang penasaran, Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan mereka saja. Karena Jaejoong sudah tahu siapa namja disebelah Gongchan.

"Ini namjachinguku. Namanya Jung Jinyoung" Ucap Gongchan memperkenalkan sang namjachingu.

"Jung Jinyoung imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Jinyoung. Aku kelas tiga"

"Namaku Junsu, Kim Junsu. Salam kenal Jinyoung hyung" Ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong. Salam kenal juga Jinyoung hyung" Sama seperti Junsu. Jaejoong pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sudah cukup perkenalannya yah. Aku ada urusan dengannya" Ucap Gongchan memotong pembicaraan mereka bertiga sambil menarik tangan Jinyoung keluar dari kelas. Sedangkan Jinyoung hanya pasrah.

"Dasar tidak sopan sekali Gongchan itu. Padahal aku masih ingin berkenalan dengannya" Kata Junsu sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Sudahlah Su-ie, nanti lain kali juga kau bisa kenal lebih jauh padanya. Memangnya kenapa kau sebegitu ingin sih? Nanti Yoochun marah loh" Goda Jaejoong.

"Aku cuman mau tanya kenapa Jinyoung hyung yang keliatan baik itu mau jadi namjachingunya Gongchan. Gongchan itu kan jahil sekali" Balas Junsu.

"Oh" Timpal Jaejoong.

**20 menit kemudian**

Teng Nong Teng Nong

"Sudah bel lagi. Sekarang pelajaran pertama Fisika yah?" Tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong.

"Ne" Balas Jaejoong. Pandangannya mengarah pada Gongchan yang terlihat acak-acakkan.

"Darimana saja kau Gongchan?" Tanya Jaejoong heran sambil melihat Gongchan yang merapikan tubuhnya.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut melihat tanda merah mencurigakan di leher Gongchan. Sebelum Jae bertanya pada Gongchan. Soensaengnim sudah keburu masuk kekelas.

"Pagi anak-anak" Sapa Soensaengnim pada murid-muridnya.

"Pagi" Jawab para murid serempak.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk" Ucap Soensaengnim mempersilahkan.

Masuklah seorang namja tampan dan tinggi yang membuat para yeoja berteriak girang. 'Namja tampan bertambah satu lagi' Ucap para yeoja serempak dalam hati.

"Pekenalkan dirimu" Perintah Soensaengnim.

"Shim Changmin imnida. Pindahan dari Tohoshinki High School. Mohon bantuannya" Ucap Changmin memperkenalan diri dengan membungkuk sopan.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan" Tanya Soensaengnim pada murid-muridnya.

"Changmin-ssi apa kau sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih?" Tanya seorang yeojya pada Changmin.

'Rencana dimulai dari sekarang' Batin Changmin.

"Belum sama sekali" Kontan ucapan Changmin membuat para yeojya bahagia karena mereka merasa punya harapan.

"Tapi aku dulu berpacaran dengan salah satu orang yang ada dikelas ini"

Para muridpun terutama yeojya mulai saling berbisik. Menebak-nebak siapa diantara mereka yang sekiranya pernah menjadi yeojyachingu Changmin.

"Benar begitu kan? Kim Jaejoong" Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum.

Sontak semua mata memandang Jaejoong yang mukanya sudah memerah karena malu.

'Demi keberhasilan rencana ini aku gak boleh gagal' batin Jaejoong.

"Ne, Changmin-ssi" Balas Jaejoong yang juga tersenyum sangat manis pada Changmin.

'OMO... Senyuman Jae hyung luar biasa. Terlalu manis' Batin Changmin tanpa sadar mukanya juga memerah.

TBC

Silahkan timpuk saya atas keterlambatan dalam mempublish fic ini#ditimpukreader

Mianhe chingu telat publish baru selesai uts. Mian juga kalo pendek yah.

Mohon review, saran, dan kritiknya.

Gomawo yang udah review chap sebelumnya.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Semua chara milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Fic ini punya saya.

Pairing : YunJae and others

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor dikit

Warning : OOC, Shounen ai aka Boys Love, Typhos, and Don't Like Dont Read.

Yunho 18 tahun

Jaejoong 16 tahun

Hankyung 20 tahun

Heechul 20 tahun

Yoochun 18 tahun

Junsu 16 tahun

Gongchan 16 tahun

Jinyoung 18 tahun

Changmin 16 Tahun

" " Bicara

'' Mind

Summary : Ditempat ini aku bertemu dengannya dan jatuh cinta padanya. Ditempat ini pula aku merasakan manis dan pahitnya cinta. Diantara beribu jumlah buku merupakan saksi cinta kami.

Langsung saja baca yah. Fic ini terinspirasi dari Sekaiichi Hatsukoi OVA.

**Chap sebelumnya**

"Changmin-ssi apa kau sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih?" Tanya seorang yeojya pada Changmin.

'Rencana dimulai dari sekarang' Batin Changmin.

"Belum sama sekali" Kontan ucapan Changmin membuat para yeojya bahagia karena mereka merasa punya harapan.

"Tapi aku dulu berpacaran dengan salah satu orang yang ada dikelas ini"

Para muridpun terutama yeojya mulai saling berbisik. Menebak-nebak siapa diantara mereka yang sekiranya pernah menjadi yeojyachingu Changmin.

"Benar begitu kan? Kim Jaejoong" Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum.

Sontak semua mata memandang Jaejoong yang mukanya sudah memerah karena malu.

'Demi keberhasilan rencana ini aku gak boleh gagal' batin Jaejoong.

"Ne, Changmin-ssi" Balas Jaejoong yang juga tersenyum sangat manis pada Changmin.

'OMO... Senyuman Jae hyung luar biasa. Terlalu manis' Batin Changmin tanpa sadar mukanya juga memerah.

**LOVE IN LIBRARY**

**Chap 5**

Perkatakan Jaejoong barusan membuat keadaan kelas menjadi ricuh termasuk teman dekatnya.

"Hiks padahal aku udah mau nembak Changmin oppa" Ucap salah seorang yeojya sambil berlinang air mata yang sukses mendapat lemparan sepatu dari yeojya lain.

"Wah... Jejoong hebat yah? Selain Yunho oppa ternyata bisa dapat hati Changmin oppa. Senangnya~" Kata yeojya lain pada teman sebangkunya yang dibalas anggukan temannya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Pasti mereka bohong tuh. Jae cuman milik Yunho woy" Ucap YunJae shipper di kelas Jaejoong.

Kelas pun makin ricuh bagai pasar.

"SEMUANYA DIAM" Teriak Soensaengnim yang sukses membuat suasana kelas hening.

"Changmin-ssi silahkan kau duduk di bangku sebelah sana" Lanjut Soensaengnim sambil mempersilahkan Changmin duduk di sebelah Gongchan yang memang kosong.

"Nah... Kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita" Mulai Soensaengnim setelah Changmin duduk dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

**Waktu Istirahat**

Terlihat dua orang namja yang berjalan beriringan. Terlihat mereka begitu dekat karena mereka saling melempar candaan. Mereka adalah Jaejoong dan Changmin. Perjalanan mereka sedikit terusik akibat bisik-bisik para siswa yang melihat mereka. Tapi mereka tak menhiraukan.

"Junsu-ie sangat bagus dalam berakting yah?" Ucap Changmin pelan.

"Ne, dia benar-benar hebat" Balas Jaejoong tak kalah pelannya.

Jaejoong pun mengingat-ingat kejadian barusan sebelum waktu istirahat. Dimana Junsu bertingkah seolah tidak mengenal Changmin.

Karena itulah termasuk rencana mereka, tidak ada yang boleh tahu hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya adalah sepupu.

"Jadi sekarang kita akan menuju perpustakaan?" Tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong.

"Ne, dia sering berada disana jika waktu istirahat. Jangan lupa kau tak boleh memanggilku dengan embel-embel hyung jika didepannya" Jawab Jaejoong.

"Tentu, Jaejoongie~ hehe" Timpal Changmin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aish~ kau ini" Ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul pelan bahu Changmin.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berada di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan.

"Sudah siap hyung?" Tanya Changmin memastikan.

"Umh" Balas Jaejoong lalu masuk ke perpustakaan.

Seperti yang dibilang Jaejoong. Disana ditempat yang sering Jaejoong tempati dengan Yunho. Yunho sudah ada sedang membaca sebuah buku. Yunho pun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Hallo Boo" Sapa Yunho.

"Ha-hallo juga Yu-Yunho hyung" Balas Jaejoong gugup.

'Aish... Kenapa aku selalu gugup begini sih?' Batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang melamun hanya diam didepan Yunho. Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dan dia didudukkan didepan Yunho. Lalu namja yang menariknya duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Eh Changminnie kau membuatku kaget" Ucap Jaejoong sambil melihat Changmin disampingnya tanpa tahu kalau wajah Yunho mulai berubah ketika dia mengatakan 'Changminnie'

"Maaf, apa kami mengganggu kalau duduk disini?" Tanya Changmin pada Yunho datar menghiraukan Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Itu adalah tempat duduk Boojae. Kalian tak mengganggu" Jawab Yunho dingin lalu kembali membaca buku. Kontras sekali kalau dia tidak suka pada Changmin.

"Gomawo kalau begitu" Ucap Changmin.

Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat dan mendengar percakapan mereka. Entah kenapa dia merasa seperti sedang diperebutkan dan tanpa sadar mukanya memerah.

"Jaejoongie~ wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sakit?" Khawatir Changmin yang menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jaejoong. Bermaksud mengukur suhu tubuh Jaejoong.

Tanpa Yunho sadari tangannya mengepal keras melihat keakraban Changmin dan Jaejoong. Dan Changmin yang melihat reaksi Yunho tersenyum dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Gomawo" Ucap Jaejoong yang menjauhkan wajahnya dari Changmin.

"Sykurlah kalau begitu" Kata Changmin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong lembut.

Brraakk

Kontan semua mata mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada orang yang memukul meja dengan keras tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah Yunho. Jae sedikit khawatir pada sikap Yunho itu dan mendekat padanya.

"Mianhae, aku mau ke toilet dulu" Ucap Yunho berlalu pergi tanpa melihat atau memandang Jaejoong.

Hal itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit sedih karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Jangan khawatir hyung. Kurasa itu adalah sinyal yang bagus" Kata Changmin menenangkan Jaejoong yang terlihat sedih. Jaejoong pun duduk kembali disamping Changmin.

**Toilet Siswa**

Yunho masuk ke toilet dan langsung menuju wastafel. Dia mulai membasuh mukanya dengan air keran.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku marah melihat kedekatan Boojae dengan namja bernama Changmin itu? Apa aku suka pada Boojae? Ah, ani tak mungkin" Tanya Yunho pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali membasuh wajahnya.

"Selain itu wajah namja itu terlihat asing di sekolah ini. Mungkinkah dia murid baru? Jika dia benar murid baru takkan ku maafkan dia. Seenaknya mengambil Boojaeku" Ucap Yunho.

"Eh? Boojaeku? Aish... ada apa denganmu Jung Yunho?" Kaget Yunho lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hah... apa ini yang dimaksud _love at first sigh_? Apa ake benar-benar menyukai Boo? Aku belum pernah mengenal cinta sama sekali. Aish~ merepotkan" Ucap Yunho.

'Boo memang sangat menyenangkan. Jika aku berada didekatnya hatiku selalu hangat dan kadang berdegup kencang. Kadang tanpa sadar aku selalu memegang tangannya dan bersikap lembut padanya. Hah~ sepertinya aku memang menyukainya' Batin Yunho frustasi.

Tiba-tiba masuk dua orang namja ke toilet. Mereka berdiri disebelah Yunho.

"Hey! Kau sudah dengar belum kalau siswa baru pindahan Tohoshinki itu, mantan kekasih Kim Jaejoong" Kata namja yang satu pada temannya.

Kata-kata namja itu menjadi pukulan telak bagi Yunho. Hatinya entah kenapa makin sakit mendengarnya.

'Mantan kekasih Boo? Jadi namja itu mantan kekasihnya. Cih! Sial' Batin Yunho marah.

"Siswa pindahan yang bernama Changmin itu? Aku sudah mendengarnya dari temanku yang sekelas dengan Kim Jaejoong. Tapi aku tak begitu percaya" Kata namja yang satunya lagi.

"Menurutmu apa mereka berdua akan menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi? Karena kudengar mereka sangat dekat?" Lanjut namja itu..

"Kurasa begitu, lagi pula Jaejoong itu cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja" Balas teman namja itu *maaf kalo bingung*

Yunho yang mendengarnya entah kenapa merasa semakin emosi dan mulai pergi dari toilet dengan membanting pintu sangat keras.

"Kenapa dengan orang itu?" Tanya namja itu lagi yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh namja yang satunya.

**Perpustakaan**

"Kenapa Yunho hyung lama sekali sih?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir entah pada siapa..

Setelah mengatakan itu Jaejoong kembali membaca bukunya. Sedangkan Changmin sedang bersama kekasihnya bernama _food_ atau makanan.

"Boo aku ingin bicara sebentar" Ucap seseorang didepan mereka. Sontak keduanya melihat kearah depan dan melihat kalo itu adalah Yunho.

"Bicara tentang apa Yunho hyung?" Balas Jaejoong sambil menunduk. Entah kenapa jika sedang bicara dengan Yunho, Jaejoong sangat gugup dan malu.

"Bicaranya disini saja. Kau tidak lihat kalau aku butuh Jaejoongie untuk menemaniku disini" Ucap Changmin datar.

"Tidak disini" Kata Yunho lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong. "aku ingin bicara empat mata saja denganmu Boo. Dan kau jangan ikut campur Changmin-ssi " Lanjut Yunho sambil menyeret tangan Jaejoong keluar dari perpus.

'Rencanaku sepertinya berhasil' Batin Changmin senang.

"Kami berhasil kan?" Tanya seorang namja pada Changmin.

"Ne, kalian berhasil dengan sangat baik. Ini" Balas Changmin sambil menyerahkan beberap lembar uang pada namja itu.

"Gomawo Changmin-ssi. Senang berbisnis denganmu" Kata namja yang satunya dan ternyata mereka adalah dua namja yang memanas-manasi Yunho di Toillet.

"Sama-sama" Balas Changmin.

**Halaman Belakang Sekolah**

Yunho mulai berhenti menarik Jaejoong dan melepas tangan mereka dengan lembut. Sedangkan Jaejoong jantungnya sudah berdebar-debar.

"Boo" Panggil Yunho masih membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Apa kau... apa kau suka pada namja itu?" Lanjut Yunho yang membalikkan badannya dan menatap mata Jaejoong dalam.

Jaejoong yang ditatap seperti konta makin memerah mukanya.

"Jawab aku Boo" Pinta Yunho.

"Maksud hyung? Namja siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Apa kau menyukai Changmin? Kau suka padanya kan?" Tanya Yunho lagi sambil memegang wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Menjaga agar wajah Jaejoong tak berpaling padanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku barusan Boo" Mohon Yunho masih memegang wajah Jaejoong.

"Changmin adalah mantan kekasihmu kan? Apa kau masih mencintainya?" Lanjut Yunho yang kini wajahnya terlihat sendu.

Jaejoong benar-benar sangat malu dan gugup. Namun hatinya senang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Yunho, orang yang dia cintai.

"Ani, aku tak menyukai atau mencintai Changmin" Jawab Jaejoong mantap.

"Tapi, kenapa kau sangat dekat dengannya? Apa karena kalian dahulu adalah kekasih sehingga kau sedekat itu?" Tanya Yunho sambil memandang wajah Jaejoong lekat-lekat.

"I-itu a-aku" Ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia masih bingung apa rencana ini harus dilanjut dengan mengatakan 'iya' atau dia mengatakan perasaannya pada Yunho.

"Saranghae Boo" Ucap Yunho mantap.

Jaejoong kaget dengan pernyataan Yunho barusan. Mungkinkah Yunho memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Tanpa sadar air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata Jaejoong.

Sontak hal itu membuat Yunho kaget dan merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae Boo. Maaf tak seharusnya aku mengatakan ini padamu. Mianhae Boo" Kata Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong erat.

Perasaan Yunho mulai tak enak. Mungkinkah sekarang Boojaenya akan membencinya karena ini? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Yunho makin sedih.

Dia tak bisa tanpa Boojae disampingnya yang selalu membuat hari-harinya hangat. Dan bisa tersenyum jika didekatnya. Karena Yunho adalah orang yang cukup dingin dan tertutup.

"Nado hiks saranghae Yunho hyung" Ucap Jaejoong disela tangisannya dalam pelukan Yunho.

Mata Yunho membulat mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong barusan. Dia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong. menatap wajah Boojaenya yang masih berurai air mata dan memerah.

"Katakan sekali lagi Boo" Pinta Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menhentikan tangisannya. Lalu segera memeluk Yunho lagi.

"Nado saranghae Yunnie~. Saranghaeyo" Ucap Jaejoong lalu menatap Yunho dan tersenyum pada Yunho. Yunho pun membalas senyum Jaejoong dan mengelus pipi Jaejoong lembut.

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan intens yang membuat wajah Jaejoong yang menatapnya bersemu merah. Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan masing-masing mulai bisa merasakan deru nafas orang yang didepannya.

Dan akhirnya tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. Mereka berciuman dengan sangat lembut tanpa nafsu, hanya ada rasa cinta dan bahagia yang terpancar.

Lambat laun ciuman meraka makin memanas. Saling mendominasi satu sama lain dan tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Yunho. Yunho mulai menjilat bibir bawah Jaejoong agar membuka akses masuk dalam mulutnya.

Tanpa ragu Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan masuklah lidah Yunho dalam mulut Jaejoong dan menari-nari disana. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih dan bersih milik Jaejoong.

"Eunghh~" Desah Jaejoong disela-sela ciumannya. Tangannya mulai melingkar pada leher Yunho dan menariknya agar ciuman mereka makin dalam.

Tangan Yunho yang tadinya melingkar pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong mulai masuk dalam seragam Jaejoong. Mengelus perut rata Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Eunghh~ Ahhh~" Desah Jaejoong semakin menjadi. Mereka masih tetap berciuman.

Tangan itu mulai naik dan naik dan berhenti di dada Jaeoong lalu menekan kedua niple Jaejoong lembut.

"Ahh~ Yunnie~" Erang Jaejoong setelah melepas ciuman mereka. Bibir Jaejoong terlihat bengkak dan basah karena saliva yang entah milik Jae atau Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong lalu tanpa aba-aba menjilat leher Jaejoong dan dikecupnya dengan sedikit mengigitnya.

"Aakkhh~" Erang Jaejoong ketika Yunho menggigit lehernya.

"EHEMM" Dehem seseorang dibelakang Yunho.

Sontak keduanya melepaskan diri dan melihat siapa yang mengganggu acara mereka.

"Haduh~ hari ini benar-benar panas yah?" Ucap orang itu sambil mengiba-ibaskan wajahnya.

"Kim Hanny? Kau ini mengganggu saja. Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho pada orang itu yang ternyata bernama Kim Hanny, author fic ini hehe.

"Oppa~ fic ini rate T bukan M. Kalo mau NCan nanti aja yah" Kata Hanny

"Ganti aja sana jadi rate M, gitu aja repot" Ucap Jaejoong tak sabar.

"Sudah ah, kalo makin dilanjut bahaya. Sekian readers fic ini saya tutup disini alias tamat atau the end"

"Eh kok gitu? Mau dilanjut nih" Kata Yunho yang lagi meluk Jaejoong.

"Gak boleh, gak aman bagi rate. Saya tutup disini. Makasih dan gomawo atas review reader sekalian dari chap awal epep ini*ngasihkissbye* Sekian dan Wassalam"

**THE END**

**

Mianhae readers tercinta#halah

Aq tak bisa melanjutkannya karena tanganku bergetar dan berkeringat dingin ketika menulis bagian yan 'ehem ehem' itu.

Fic ini selesai sampai sini. Maaf kalo gaje yah*bungkuk2*

Gomawo yang udah ngasih review, dan sarannya.

Yang minta sequel jika aq ada waktu bakal aq buat kok. Sekian and pai pai~


End file.
